


We're Family

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Dani thinks she should move out. Hernando and Lito object. They discuss their relationship.
Relationships: Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez/Daniela Velasquez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	We're Family

“Should I…leave?” Dani asks Hernando and Lito out of nowhere. The three of them are sitting in the living room drinking coffee and relaxing.

“What?” Lito turns to look at her.

“Why would you leave?” Hernando asks. He realizes that her question was absolutely normal. She’d slowly moved in without them even realizing it and they had grown to live comfortably together. Somehow the idea of her not being there anymore made him sad.

“Well, I don’t want to be a nuisance.” Dani says. It wasn’t something she would say, she didn’t mind being pushy, but perhaps she felt like she didn’t belong, Hernando had to wonder.

“Dani, you’re not a nuisance. You know that.” Lito says and wraps his arm around her.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Hernando says.

“You’re…family.” Lito adds.

“Are you just saying that out of pity?”

“We’d know better than to pity you. No, you’re more than just a friend. You’re a part of us.” Hernando says and looks at Lito, to see if he might disagree but he nods fervently.

“I love you.” Lito says.

“I love you.” Hernando adds immediately.

Dani’s eyes begin to shine with tears.

“I’ve never…had someone love me, not truly. I’ve never been wanted for just…me. It’s always been to get something out of me…but this is different.”

“Whatever this is” Hernando begins and waves his hand around the three of them “we need you in our lives. You’re a part of us.”

“You’re a part of our relationship.” Lito concludes.

There’s a moment of silence as the three of them hug, tears brimming all of their eyes.

“Besides, I think you’d miss watching Lito and I…in the evenings…” Hernando adds with a sly smile.

Dani begins to laugh awkwardly.

“So…you know about that…?” she asks.

“Are you kidding? Since you came to be here with us, our sex life has definitely improved.” Lito says.

Dani blushes.

The three of them laugh and end up snuggling throughout the sunset.


End file.
